


The Hub.

by universalkoffee



Series: Dimensional Ends [1]
Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, SCP Foundation
Genre: Original Fiction, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 22:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18508168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universalkoffee/pseuds/universalkoffee
Summary: This is a Hub for all of the Dimensional Ends stories. You will find titles of Dimensional Ends stories, their specific series, and you may read from there.Please, enjoy my pieces of literature and any critique of the way I word things, the way I use things like, semi-colons, dashes, commas, quotations, etc, is welcome!Think of this like a tree.





	The Hub.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome!! I'm so glad you're reading this lil' Hub o' mine on AO3!! I am very far from professional, and probably trembling as I write this (seeing the last works I wrote were absolute hot garbage written years ago, which hopefully can only be tracked down by those close to me who I have told about).  
> Please read the following through before hopping straight into my works! Have a great day!

 

 **Welcome to The Dimensional Ends Hub.**  
  
Alright, alright, I'm sure you have a few questions. I bet you're wondering: What the Hell is this? And why does it need a  _Hub_? That just sounds pretentious!  
  
Well, my dear reader, this Hub is actually.. for me! And hopefully to help the reader keep track of different stories, and which ones connect and which don't. I like to keep things clean cut and organized! Despite the fact I am very messy and unorganized offline, it bugs me to no end when things are not organized online, like this!  
  
  
What exactly  _is_ Dimensional Ends? That sounds weird!  
  
Dimensional Ends is.. the name of the story. It's the over-arching name for all the stories that are in this Hub, that are all vaguely connected one way or another. The specific other stories that are included in this, it's how I generally keep track, per say? It's very hard for me to put into words at the moment. But think of it, as I said, the over-arching name, like the general category name, much more on-point subsection names being the groups of titles that certain characters are in.  
  
  
**A Summary of Dimensional Ends, and What It Specifically Is.**  
  
Dimensional Ends, is like a big, gigantic.. fanfiction. Anti-climatic, isn't it? A fancy fanfiction, that's simply what this is.  
But it goes very much more in-depth, because all of the stories you are going to read are very dear to me.  
First of all, I would like to say the stories in this Hub are re-written and more in-depth versions of collaborate stories with (a) friend(s) from over the span of two or so years. As a young author, I ask that you respect my works and provide constructive, kind criticism, but don't be afraid to get straight to the point.  
  
I, as an author planning to write multiple series of works with different characters that have been changed either through time and development, or just not knowing enough about the character before inserting them, apologize beforehand if any characters you may know from other sources seem different or off. This has caused some of them to be quite different from their original counterparts. If that makes you uncomfortable or you do not want to read about that, I suggest you go now.  
There will be OCs, there will be OCxCanon, there will be OCxOC, there will be almost anything (this does not include lewd writing).  
  
I hope you, as the reader of Dimensional Ends, enjoy what I do with the characters and how they expand over time, honestly. I hope to have fun with this and enjoy myself. I hope people like and also enjoy my works.  
  
  
  
**How to Read; What Comes First?**  
  
The stories will be put in list form, respectively. I will try to make it as easy as possible to keep track of and sort through the stories and such. I will update the Hub as I figure out better ways to organize it.  
But generally, in the list order, stories on top are the oldest, and the stories on the bottom are the newest.  
As for the general order of the different  _groups_ of stories, the order does not matter, hopefully the dates will uphold an understanding of when things happen in the Dimensional Ends timeline.  
  
  
  
**> >Dimensional Ends.<<**  
  
None so far.


End file.
